Pallets are commonly used for transporting and storing goods. They are made and used in many different sizes and out of many different materials. At one time, pallets were made of wood. Today, pallets are not only made from wood, but also corrugated materials and plastics. Plastic pallets have the benefits of being more durable and having a longer life.
A common or typical scenario is as follows: At a distribution center, items meant for a particular, remote location, such as a store, are placed and secured on a pallet. The pallet and the palletized goods thereon are transported to the desired location by truck, train, boat or plane. Next, the items are either removed from the pallet and put on display or placed in inventory (a separate room, facility or location) or kept on the pallet and kept in inventory until needed. Eventually, the items are removed from the pallet and put on display for consumers to review, remove and purchase.
Rarely are items maintained on a pallet while the items are on display. The reasons are many. One such reason is the pallets can be unsightly. Another reason is the mere size of the pallets. Typical pallets are too large to move into and out of stores through doorways, into and out of freezers within a store, and up and down aisles. In addition, pallets with goods thereon can be relatively heavy, so moving them without a forklift can be difficult or impossible. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system whereby goods can be transported, stored, if necessary, and displayed.